Cheezy Game Show
by shadow angel2004
Summary: This is a game show. Every chapter is a different anime. This is a must read story...kinda. Rated for language. First chapter is Yu-Gi-Oh, second is Yu Yu Hakusho which we're working on! Enjoy!


Shadow Gurl2004: Sup! This is a fic writen by my friend, Princess kat, and me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Neko and Meko and Princess Kat owns Selena and MV and Melena (if she's in here -.-)  
  
MV stands for Mysterious voice. He/She/It shows up in several of our stories and is gonna be a host in this story.  
  
Neko, Bakura's younger sister, is an 3000 year old egyptian. She likes Marik but...personally I think those two deserve each other. -.-; Meko is her hikari.  
  
Selena, Marik's younger sister, is an 3000 year old egyptain. She loves Bakura and is the stupidest person on earth. Melena is her hikari.  
  
[cheesy theme music plays]  
  
MV: Welcome to Whose Homey Is It! Let's meet the two homicidal maniac dudes, our homicidal maniac dudette, and the   
  
moron! First off, let's welcome Bakura! His younger sister, Neko! Next up is Marik...and his younger sister, Selena.  
  
Bakura: Can we kill Yami in this?   
  
MV: ...-.- Umm...no...not yet, anyway!  
  
Neko: You mean eventually we can?   
  
MV: ...riiiight...  
  
Marik: I want to kill him now!  
  
MV: ...why'd I take this job? I should have been a toilet cleaner...  
  
Selena: You want to be a toilet cleaner? My toilet needs to be cleaned! Will you clean my toilet?!  
  
MV: .. Oooo...kay....let's start!!! First off...before the show, we collected the audiences ideas for what they wanted to  
  
see! ::pulls out a folded paper and opens it:: o-o Everyday Life for a Pig before they get turned into pork, sent in  
  
by a homey-dude, Joey Wheeler!  
  
Selena: I like pork! Pork is good!  
  
Joey [from the audience]: -.- And ya people say I'm stupid...   
  
Neko, Marik, Bakura: ::death glares at Joey::  
  
Joey: O-O Yami...help meee...  
  
MV: This homey line be for my home girl, Neko, and my home boy, Bakura!   
  
Neko: O.o Oh, shit...  
  
Ryou [from the audience]: ::laughing his head off::  
  
Bakura: ::death glare at Ryou::   
  
MV: Let's begin, homeys!   
  
Neko, Bakura: ::leave their seats and go to the stage::  
  
MV: Okay, the rules of the game are you cannot pretend to be wild warthogs or whatever, meaning you can't kill anyone!   
  
Namely Ryou and Joey! Got it?  
  
Neko, Bakura: RUIN ALL OUR DAMN FUN!!!  
  
MV: And begin!   
  
Neko, Bakura: ::get on all fours and snort like pigs, pretending to eat::  
  
MV: Oh! ::snaps his fingers and Neko & Bakura are in pig costumes:: Much better!  
  
Joey: POOOORK! ::jumps up::  
  
Selena: OO!!! PORKY!!!  
  
Joey: ::runs on stage with a butcher knife:: Here, porky, porky!!!  
  
Selena: ::jumps up & follows Joey's example:: Wait for me, I want pork, too!!!  
  
Neko: Damn you, Selena! What the Hell do you think your doing? I'm your fucking friend! ::stands up in a fighting stance,  
  
just waiting for the chance to kill::  
  
Audience: ::seeing a pig jump up in a fighting stance while the other pig is hiding behind Marik's chair:: Oooooooo...  
  
Joey: O.O Niiiiice...gives it an extra kick! ::raises his knife and runs towards Neko::  
  
Selena: O.O ::going after the piggy behind Marik's chair::  
  
Marik: O.o ::all he sees is his sister with a knife running at him:: Damn you, Selena! What the Hell do you think your  
  
doing? I'm your Ra-fucking brother!  
  
MV: ::eating popcorn:: Well...I did say the normal everday life for a pig about to get butchered...  
  
Audience: ::watching the first pig (Neko) beat the crap out of Joey::  
  
Joey: ::runs away squealing like a girl::  
  
Marik: ::takes his Sennen Rod and pulls cover off, showing a knife:: Come here my little sister. Big brother has a   
  
fucking suprise for you. Mwhahahahahaha!  
  
Neko: ::throws a random audience member at Marik, hitting Selena:: That's my evil laugh you bastard!!!  
  
MV: ::has finished his popcorn:: Okay, getting boring...::presses buzzer:: ::snaps his fingers and the costumes  
  
disappear::  
  
Bakura: ::slowly going back into his chair, glaring at Selena:: ...Damn...  
  
Neko: ::throwing glares at Marik::   
  
Marik: ::plotting something to put in Neko's chair:: ...hmm...gum...   
  
Selena: ::starts singing the Wheels of the Bus go round and round:: .  
  
MV: Get in your seats homeys!  
  
Marik: ::puts gum in Neko's chair:: Mwuhahahahahahaha! ::glares at Selena as he threatens her with his Sennen Rod::  
  
Neko: ::switches her chair with Mariks when he's not looking:: ::sits in chair::   
  
Marik: ::sit in chair:: ...  
  
MV: ::pulls out another folded piece of paper:: Make-out scene between Bakura and Marik?! Oo;; From a certain Pharaoh Yami.  
  
Bakura, Marik: OO; WHAT?!  
  
Neko: Hey, Bakura...why don't ya change Marik's name to Selena's? ::poke::  
  
Bakura: That may be worse.  
  
Marik: O.o I refuse to do that!  
  
Selena: Bakura not's gonna kiss anyone but me!!!  
  
Bakura: ::looks for a bucket to puke in:: o-o;;;; help me.  
  
MV: Well you can either do that or Yami get's to do a scene with one of you.  
  
Marik, Bakura, Neko: ::sees this as a chance to kill Yami:: OKAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
MV: Very well, Yami...choose one.  
  
Yami [from the audience]: I wanna make out with Bakura!!! .  
  
Bakura: OO;; ...eh?...  
  
Selena: ::plots to kill Yami:: ....  
  
Neko, Marik, Ryou: ::gasping for air from laughing to long::  
  
Yami:   
  
Yugi [from audience]: What!? But you're with me, Yami!! ::sobs:: What about meeeeeeeee!?  
  
Yami: ::ignores and runs up to the stage, clapping his hands:: BAKURA! BAKURA! BAKURA! BAKURA!! BAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Selena: ::hits Yami with a frying pan, then runs to Bakura, clapping her hands:: BAKURA! BAKURA! BAKURA! BAKURA!! BAKURA!!   
  
BAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Bakura: ::hides behind his sister:: Nekooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Call her ooooffff!  
  
Neko: Nu.  
  
Bakura: Please?  
  
Neko: Nu.  
  
Bakura: Pretty please?  
  
Neko: Nu.  
  
Bakura: Pretty please with a scorpion on top?  
  
Neko: Nu.  
  
Bakura: You like somebody!!  
  
Neko: ::hits Bakura and throws Selena at MV:: He's the real Bakura in disguise. Mwuhahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: ::wakes up:: Oooowww...headache... ::heard Neko's comment:: .  
  
Selena, Yami: ::clings to MV:: BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
MV: .. ::highly disturbed: Just go do the scene! ::tries to pry them off unsuccessfully:: OKAY, TIME FOR A BREAK! ::hits  
  
buzzer::  
  
[cheezy theme music plays]  
  
MV: Alright...for those who saw the during break episode...we have heard Yami won't be out of the hospital soon.  
  
Neko: Tell em why.  
  
MV: ....Yami...gave up on me...and...kissed...MARIK!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Of course...reports say that Neko's damage to Yami  
  
won't heal for atleast a year...pooooooooooooor Yami.  
  
Marik: POOR YAMI? POOR ME!!!!!!! ;; I'm scarred for life!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ::laughs::  
  
Neko: ::hides Marik's Sennen Rod:: .   
  
MV: Alright...next game. ::takes folded piece of paper out:: ....Um....let's just say this if for Selena and Neko....and  
  
Marik...yeah.  
  
Neko: WHAT IS IT!!!  
  
Selena: BUDDY!!!!  
  
Marik: Dammit.  
  
MV: .....You don't wanna know.....  
  
Neko: ....Do I?  
  
MV: This one is from....Weevil Underwood.  
  
[Horror Music plays]  
  
Selena: ::screams::  
  
Neko: .....eh?  
  
MV: Come to the stage you three.  
  
Selena, Neko, Marik: ::goes to stage::  
  
MV: Alright...Neko and Selena are being asked by a reporter, Marik, questions about a dance they just left from Castle  
  
Underwood. Neko and Selena are wifes to Weevil and want to tell the world their wonderful experience.  
  
Selena: Okay!   
  
Marik: ... -.-  
  
Neko: What the Hell?  
  
MV: Don't get pissy at me Neko. I'm only reading off the card.  
  
Neko: Damn you Weevil.  
  
Weevil [from audience]: My precious bug queen!!  
  
Neko: Must remember anger management.  
  
MV: Let's begin!  
  
Marik: Welcome to the channel of Ra. This is Marik, the ruler of the world reporting here. Selena...how was the dance?  
  
Selena: Fun.  
  
Marik: Just fun? What else?  
  
Selena: Fun.  
  
Marik: ...Anything else?  
  
Selena: Fun.  
  
Marik: And Neko! Did you enjoy spending time with your husband?  
  
Neko: Other then killing him then bagging him in the middle of the dance, yeah it was okay.  
  
Marik: ...okay...anything else?  
  
Neko: Yeah! After I tossed Weevil's ugly body in the river I was chased down by cops and I sent them to the shadow realm.  
  
Marik: ...Anything esle?  
  
Neko: Yep! Let's see...I saw Selena making out with Bakura but other then that, the dance was okay. Oh yeah. Your head was  
  
hanging from a door...well...Yami's door. Guess he finally got what he wanted!  
  
Bakura: What the fuck!! Neko!!  
  
Marik: ....Do you wish to die? ::tries to get Sennen Rod, and realizes it's gone:: What the Hell!!!!  
  
Neko: I'm done.  
  
Selena: It was fun.  
  
MV: ::presses the buzzer several times:: o-o;   
  
Weevil: It wasn't supposed to end that way!! I demand a redo!! A redoooooooo!!  
  
Neko: ::gets Sennen Rod:: Come here! I'll show you a redo!!!!  
  
Marik: ....... ::veins pop:: ........  
  
Neko: ....oops? MV told me to take it. ::throws Sennen Rod to MV:: Here ya go!  
  
MV: OO;; ::catchs the Sennen Rod:: ...Why does this always happen to me!?  
  
Marik: ::tackles MV: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!! MY SENNEN ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!! GIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!! ::goes  
  
back to his seat with his Sennen Rod:: My precious....  
  
Neko: ...stupid fucker...  
  
Marik: Shut up, bitch!  
  
MV: ALL RIGHT, ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! We need to go to the next scene.  
  
Neko, Marik: ::death glares at MV::  
  
MV: oo Yeah..umm...::pulls out folded piece of paper:: This next one is for Neko and Marik. The two are married and   
  
have to discuss problems with their evil child. O-o It also has a little note on the bottom directed to Marik. It says  
  
'Think of this as revenge...love, Malik'.  
  
Marik: DAMMIT!  
  
Neko: Hikaris suck...  
  
Meko [from the audience]: Malik! That is good! NEKO! HAVE FUN! ::waves::  
  
Malik [from the audience]: Heh.  
  
Marik: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, HIKARI!!!!  
  
Malik: ....  
  
MV: ON THE STAGE, NOW! ::wants to see this:: Oh, and you have to use pet names for each other! Says so, right here.  
  
Marik: WHAAAAAAAT?!  
  
Neko: -.- ::drags Marik onto the stage:: Let's get it over with.  
  
MV: Start!  
  
Marik: Well...::twitch:: I'm worried about our kid...honey...::twitch::  
  
Neko: O.o Why? He's evil, just like us, sweetheart!  
  
Marik: Yes, but he's killing his friends again.  
  
Neko: What a sweet child! Don't you love him, Mari-bear?   
  
Marik: OO ...you're enjoying this, aren't you?  
  
Neko: Your pain is my pleasure...sweetie.  
  
Marik: x.x   
  
MV: Marik, you're breaking the rules! You've only done one petname!  
  
Marik: Well...lovey-bear...  
  
Neko: ::twitch::   
  
Marik: ::knows he hit a nerve:: Do you think maybe we should have a talk with him, pooh bear?  
  
Neko: ...sure...love...  
  
Marik: Maybe we should even give him a short trip to the Shadow Realm! What do you think, love?  
  
Neko: ::under her breath:: I'll give you a short trip to the Shadow Realm... ::then loud enough for everyone to hear::   
  
Whatever you want, cupcake!  
  
Marik: ...so I'm the one in charge of this relationship, honey bunny?  
  
Neko: O.o Fuck.  
  
Marik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
MV: ::presses the buzzer::   
  
Malik, Meko: ::choking in their seats from laughing too hard::  
  
Bakura: Haha! My sister called someone cupcake!   
  
Selena: O.o Why don't I get called pet names? ::pokes Bakura:: Well?  
  
Bakura: oo ::scoots over to the next seat::  
  
Neko: ...HIKARI, YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Meko: What did I do?!  
  
Neko: YOU LAUGHED!  
  
Marik: Neko, what's worse than death...?  
  
Neko: O.o; Relentless torture?   
  
Marik: MALIK, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE THE PLEASURE OF DYING! I'M GONNA TORTURE YOU RELENTLESSLY!  
  
Malik: Ooo, big word! Don't hurt yourself!  
  
MV: BACK IN YOUR SEATS, HOMEYS! We got a show to do.  
  
Neko, Marik: ::goes back in seats::   
  
MV: ::pulls a folded peice of paper:: ...Bakura and Selena are choosen for this one.  
  
Bakura: Ra hates me.  
  
Marik: Yet Ra loves me. Mwuahaha!  
  
Neko: ::smacks Marik on the back on the head:: Shut the hell up. Besides...Ra likes me the most.  
  
Marik: Bullshit.  
  
Neko: You just jealous.  
  
Bakura, Selena: ::goes to stage::  
  
Selena: ::clings to Bakura:: Fun.  
  
MV: ...The dance part is over...  
  
Selena: Funner.  
  
Bakura: -.-  
  
MV: Okay. This one is from Melena.  
  
Selena: I love you Hikari!  
  
Bakura: No good could come from this.  
  
MV: This is a scene where you both where married but getting divorced and you both hate each other. Sounds bout right...  
  
sort of.  
  
Selena: I hate you Hikari.  
  
Bakura: ::light emits from him as if he was in heaven:: Niiiiiiiice.  
  
MV: Begin.  
  
Bakura: You worthless bitch! Get your stuff out of here! NOW!!  
  
Selena: ::sob:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ::stops to sing the wheels of the bus go round and round::  
  
Huh...oh wait...where was I? Oh yeah. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Selena: Okay!   
  
Bakura: Leave now.  
  
Selena: ::clings:: My lovey dovey wovey bear!!!!   
  
Bakura: ...I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Marik, Neko: ::cackles evily::  
  
MV: Um...Selena...  
  
Selena: Yeah?  
  
MV: You're supposed to hate him.  
  
Selena: ....O.....k....  
  
MV: Start.  
  
Bakura: Why are you still here you worthless bitch??  
  
Selena: ::still clinging:: Because I hate you in the nicest way.  
  
Bakura: .... .. I wanna go home.  
  
Selena: ::sings the song 'I hate you but I love you'::  
  
MV: ::pushes buzzer:: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! There's no hope in this world for you Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I know.  
  
Selena: ::clings:: Honney-bun.  
  
MV: To your seats.  
  
Selena, Bakura: ::goes to seats::  
  
MV: Alright! ::pulls piece of paper:: This is for all of you.  
  
Neko, Selena, Bakura, Marik: ::goes to stage::  
  
Neko: Who's this from?  
  
MV: Meko...  
  
Neko: ::glares at Meko:: Really....  
  
Meko: ::gulps:: no...  
  
MV: Okay...all of you are back in ancient egypt. Selena is the ruler of Egypt during this time.  
  
Neko, Marik, Bakura: Oo  
  
Selena: Fun.  
  
MV: Yep. You are Selena's slaves except Neko, who is a Selena's two year old brother.  
  
Neko: WHAT!!!??  
  
Marik: ::cackles::   
  
Bakura: ....Selena...is...ruler...?  
  
MV: Let's start. You have to do everything Selena says...okay.  
  
Bakura: ....;.;  
  
MV: Begin.  
  
Selena: Bow down!  
  
Bakura: ::bow, flipping her off while so::  
  
Marik: ...Why can't I be pharaoh!? I'm older!!!  
  
Selena: . What's the middle finger mean?  
  
Bakura, Marik: --  
  
Selena: ::claps:: Come my little brother.  
  
Neko: ::smirks:: Yes big sister.  
  
Selena: Show Marik what happens when he pisses you off.  
  
Neko: ::stars show in her eyes and they twinkle:: Really?  
  
Selena: Yes.  
  
MV: Wait....not...good....  
  
Marik: . ....  
  
Neko: ::goes to Marik:: So long bastard! ::kicks him in the sweet spot::  
  
Marik: X.x; Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit..................  
  
Neko: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Selena: I'm ruler!! Kiss me Bakura!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ::runs behind Neko::  
  
Selena: Go hang yourself Neko!!!!  
  
Neko: ::flips Selena off:: Make me.  
  
Marik: ::grabs Neko:: Oh...don't worry...I plan on hanging you!  
  
Neko: .;;; Eh?  
  
Bakura: ...........  
  
Selena: ::clings to Bakura:: Marry me!!!!!  
  
MV: ::pushes buzzer::  
  
Neko: Lemme go!!!  
  
Marik: No.  
  
Bakura: Lemme go!!!  
  
Selena: No.  
  
MV: ::pushes buzzer::  
  
Neko, Marik: ::get's in a fight::  
  
Selena: I'm still ruler!!  
  
Bakura: Bullshit!!!!  
  
Selena: Marry me!!!!!  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!  
  
MV: Well okay! That's the show for today. ::dodges random person thrown from Neko:: HEY!! THAT'S MERCHANDISE!!!! Peace out!!!!  
  
[cheezy theme music plays] 


End file.
